CODY TAKES THE NATIONAL LATIN EXAM
The test they will be taking is the 2014 version and the people are doing the Latin I, II, and III tests. Cody: So I’m going to be taking the National Latin Exam in hopes of getting a medal. Travis Scott: You don’t get a medal, Cody! You get a trophy! Cody: Whatever! Teacher: I will now pass out the tests. Good luck everyone! Cody: Yo Travis! We’re both in Latin I, so we should help each other out on the answers! Travis Scott: Good idea! “''What does ‘cum frātribus et sorōribus‘ mean?”'' Cody: I’d say “with my brothers and sisters” because cum is with in Latin. Travis Scott: Well lets go with that option. Skipper: Kowalski! Stop texting Eliza and give me results of this Latin III test! Kowalski: This is the first question and I have no idea what voluit means! Rico is eating all the pencils, and Private is doodling the n word pass! Private: We’re a meme now! Cody: You guys are being very distractive to everyone! Teacher: It’s okay. I will count their test as invalid. Travis Scott: Yo Captain Marvel! You know what magnae virtūtis means? Captain Marvel: I’m taking Latin II, and I’m too busy beating up conservatives who think my movie is terrible! No BS: It’s very sextist to men! Feminist: SHUT UP, YOU WHITE SUPREMACIST!!! Travis Scott: We’re literally the only ones taking the Latin I exam! Algernon Papadopoulos: I’m taking Latin I! Apple Lisa: Me too! Cody: Well screw you all! We’re doing this ourselves! They soon get to the story Travis Scott: What do we do here? Cody: We don’t need to translate. We’ll use common sense to understand the basics of the story. Travis Scott: “According to the first line, what was Cincinnatus best known for?” Cody: I’d say military leadership. Travis Scott: Okay. Cody: ”Which English word best describes Cincinnatus as a farmer?” Travis Scott: It’s got to be cautious. Cody: We’re doing a good job! Soon, everyone is done with the tests Teacher: It will be a miracle if you all don’t get your tests invalidated from all the rackets you’ve caused! Skipper: It’s my comrades fault! Apple Lisa: Captain Marvel was being too SJW-like! Algernon Papadopoulos: And when I concentrate really really hard, I get a severe asthma attack! Teacher: Well let’s see what the scores are... FINAL SCORES FOR THE STUDENTS OF DAMASCUS, MARYLAND: ''Algernon Papadopoulos: 40/40 Apple Lisa: 40/40 Captain Marvel: 35/40 Travis Scott: 20/40 Cody Martin: 20/40 Skipper: INVALIDATED Kowalski: INVALIDATED Rico: INVALIDATED Private: INVALIDATED Cody: I can’t believe me and Travis only got 20 out of 40! Algernon Papadopoulos and Apple Lisa: Suck it, losers! Travis Scott slams Algernon Papadopoulos and Apple Lisa Captain Marvel: HOW DARE I NOT GET A PERFECT SCORE!!! THIS NATIONAL LATIN EXAM IS RAN BY RACIST, SEXIST, HOMOPHOBIC, ISLAMIPHOBIC, XENOPHOBIC, NAZI, KKK MEMBER TRUMP SUPPORTERS!!! Skipper: We all got invalidated?! Why? Kowaiski: We cheated and made distractions! Private: It wasn’t my fault! Teacher: You all were a disaster! I’m glad this is over! Cody: We’ll be back next year! Algernon Papadopoulos: To kick your butts! Travis Scott: Says the kid who just got slammed by me! Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive